Red Larch
| imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = }} The town of Red Larch was a waystop on the Long Road seven days north of Waterdeep, and was located at the intersection of three trails. One trail led to the Bargewright Inn, another to Kheldell, and the third ran into the hills to derelict, monster-infested keeps. The town was named for a stand of red larch trees that were chopped down about the time of the town's founding. Geography The town was located atop a low ridge along the western edge of the Dessarin Valley. Trade Red Larch was known for its nourishing, though otherwise non-noteworthy food, called crumblecake. Crumblecakes were made into moist loaves from nuts, chickpea mash, chopped roots and greens, turkey and wildfowl scraps, all baked together. Defenses Around the , the town had a militia of around 100 skilled archers, mostly younger boys, who train by keeping predators away from the poultry farm, Mhandyvver's Poultry. This led raiding parties amongst the orcs to avoid the town. History The town was named after a small forest stand of larches that extended along the ridge. The trees, however, were felled by the first settlers in the region, who chose that particular location thanks to a natural water spring that fed into a small pond that could serve as drinking water for burden animals. Notable Locations In addition to the sites listed below, as of around 1366 DR, there was a farmer's market and a cattle market. Shops * Gaelkur's, a used tools shop, barber, and smaller tavern for locals. * Ironhead Arms, a weapons shop opened in 1488 DR. * Mhandyvver's Poultry * Oneshield Quarries * Thelorn's Safe Journeys, a busy wagon shop. * Vallivoe's Sundries, a small, homely shop of new and used items. Harnessmakers * Chansyrl Fine Harness, a workshop founded by Alaglath Chansyrl and run by her granddaughter in the late 15 century DR. * Sklaen Jhavander * Ogmoth Tarnlar Taverns * The Red Larch Rambler * The Helm at Highsun, a tavern favored by locals to share gossip and relax. Inns * Blackbutter Inn * Swinging Sword * Dran & Courtier Appendix Appearances * Princes of the Apocalypse * Acquisitions Incorporated (The Orrery of the Wanderer) Gallery Hallshuntingaxe.jpg|''Red Larch from Volo's Guide to the North. Kryptgarden Forest2e.jpg|''Second edition map Red-larch-5e.jpg|''Red Larch on a 5th edition map.'' Red Larch Surroundings.jpg|''The area surrounding Red Larch, as shown in the 5th edition game.'' Red Larch.jpg|''A map of the town of Red Larch from the 5th edition game.'' References pt-br:Lariço Vermelho Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Long Road Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Dessarin Valley